


Eventually (2018 Gift Exchange)

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Bottom Tony, I'm really not kidding about the nonconsent, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Rapist Tony, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Fill for the prompt: Post-apocalyptic slavefic auTony is godking of the wasteland. Steve is not.PLEASE MIND ALL THE TAGS AND WARNINGS





	Eventually (2018 Gift Exchange)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cap iron man community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cap+iron+man+community).



> Fill for the prompt: Post-apocalyptic slavefic au
> 
> The following is basically ten pages of explicitly drawn rape. You know if this is the sort of thing that's going to really upset you, so please take care of yourself.  
> Also don't bother trying to translate Steve's speech; it's just garbled up lorem ipsum.


End file.
